Change of Plans
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: So its time for a change of plans. Stan Marsh and Craig Tucker have been convinced to thinking they could walk in each other's shoes and no one would notice...Style, Creek, minor Cryle and Stweek for the storyline
1. Chapter 1

This one was a concept i found was talked about a LOT, but I've yet to actually see it being explored. The thought of two guys swapping places is obviously done to death; but never in the world of SP. and we know SP has the best kind of limitations to physics, right? right, there are none!

May be updating this one a little slower however due to a lot of upcoming events for me this month and next month.

Chapter One

"Ok ok, let me get this straight…" A husky voice from a burly sixteen-year-old Stan Marsh started to say.

"Pfft, like you could get _anything _straight you fag." Eric Cartman; still as fat and as rude as usual swirled his lunch around with his fork, wondering if he dare eat whatever was served.

Stan narrowed his eyes and turned back to who he was initially talking to, who seemed to tug on a red curl on his freckled forehead. "Ok Kyle, you think if I ever dressed like Craig I could get away with it?"

"Yeah sure, why not dude?" Kyle pulled the curl down before letting go and watching it flick up back in place. "Look at him; he looks like your freaking twin."

"I agree with Kyle; it'd be so easy for you to do and I doubt we'd ever know." Kenny; now with hood down, went back to sipping on his straw.

Stan frowned with a bit of frustration, and took the time to look over to the next table to look at the guy in question they were arguing over. The skater wannabe felt eyes on him, and turned to glare daggers and give a nice flip of the bird before going back to talking with his friends.

"No way, I couldn't do it." Stan motioned that he was out, and grabbed his choc milk and shook it furiously.

"Sure you could." His Jewish friend blinked at him with his big green eyes before grabbing his juicebox and stabbing the straw in the provided covered hole. "Just because you don't like acting like an ass doesn't mean you can't."

"Wow, thanks dude. That really boost's a guy's ego." He replied sarcastically. But the thought did occur to him; what would it feel like taking a walk in Craig Tucker's shoes for even a day? Would it be as easy as his friends thought, or would he come out the other end screaming mercy?

Then he knew he just had to find out.

*---*

Craig had an interesting talk with his friends, and he had a funny feeling that the "Dream Team" as they called them had the exact same conversation. He didn't like thinking about Stan Marsh; let alone wondering what it'd be like to _be _him for a day or so. But curiousity soon got the better of him, and he turned to corner Stan and well, maybe suggest a wager with him.

He needed to make a break for the bathroom though, so he pushed the door casually and went to the nearest cubicle before closing the door and going about his business. As he stared at a wall for a couple of minutes, he began to wonder what would happen if Stan had the same idea as him. What if they do trade places? What secrets would he find out about the Golden Boy? Would he in turn have secrets spilt out about him?

He grabbed his pants and pulled them up and flushed the toilet before walking out while doing up his belt. And at the same time the guy of his previous thoughts stepped out doing the exact same thing. They both held their belts and just stared at each other for a few moments.

"Creepy." They said at the same time, before turning away and washing their hands.

Neither spoke for a moment, until finally Craig decided to get the ball rolling. "So, how's your life right now?"

"Could be better. Yours?"

"About the same." He grabbed a paper towel and began wiping his hands. "Say, I had an interesting conversation today with the guys. They think that you and I could get away with swapping each other's lives."

"No freaking way." Stan wiped his hands on his pants. "Seriously? I had the same conversation with Kyle and Kenny."

"So do you think we could get away with it?" Craig wanted to get to the point. He suddenly thought the idea was _brilliant._

"Well, I guess we could try." Stan tapped his chin a few times. "Though, Kyle is smart; he might find out."

"Or he might not if we're good enough." Craig gave a sly smile. "So, what do you say? You wanna test this idea?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"So, why don't we set a few ground rules then?"

"Sounds good to me." Stan shrugged and Craig sent a grin.

"Rule one of Craig Tucker; Stripes comes before anything else."

"Rule one of Stan Marsh; Kyle comes before anything else."

Craig mentally smirked at one form of blackmail already. "Rule two of Craig Tucker; Tweek is your best friend and you protect him from _everything _all the time; no matter how weak or stupid it may seem to you."

"Rule two of Stan Marsh; Wendy is sort of a girlfriend still."

_Great. Fucking great._ Craig thought to himself. "Rule three of Craig Tucker; always be blunt and nasally when talking to people."

"Rule three of Stan Marsh; always be nice to people even when they totally don't deserve it."

"Final rule of Craig Tucker…" He flipped the bird nice and slowly.

"Final rule of Stan Marsh; I rule the school."

Craig Tucker smirked. "Sounds easy enough. Should there be something at the end of it all?"

"Let's say if anyone picks up on it; we gotta do something for the cafeteria ladies for a week. If we get through it all we get the satisfaction of fooling everyone and keep anything we find out a secret?"

"Sounds good to me." Craig pondered. "If only one of us gets found out; he shouts everyone a round at Raisin's?"

"Good plan. Make it a two week round?"

"Yup. Oh and one more thing; while doing this, if we see something that needs changing, we fix the problem for each other. And it can be anything."

Stan hesitated to answer that question. It meant Craig would be in full control of his life for two weeks; but in turn he had control of his life. He eventually held out his hand for the other raven to shake it. "Deal. Start tomorrow?"

"Start tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

So, not much is happening right now; but really, the fun is just beginning~ will be slow updates due to thinking of clever ways to direct this story *winks*

Chapter Two

Craig Tucker stood at the Marsh's doorstep early the next morning. He kept looking around with his narrowed gaze in case anyone else decided to turn up. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly so keen to do this now he knew he'd _have_ to put up with the likes of Wendy for two weeks, but he guessed the eagerness of learning Stan's darkest secrets were what was keeping him interested.

He finally decided to knock on the door and shove his hands in his pockets as he waited for the one he'd come to see. Moments later he heard the muffled sound of someone running down a flight of stairs; and that similar looking male opened the door slowly.

"Oh, hey Craig." Stan stated softly before opening the door wide open to allow his guest in. "We better be quick about this; the guys usually pick me up around eight."

"Yeah sure, it shouldn't take too long." He mustered a halfhearted grin before following his should-be twin up the staircase and into his bedroom. Instantly Craig was memorising his surroundings; taking note of what he kept around and what he couldn't have in plain view.

"I thought about this last night." Craig said quietly as he kept looking around. "We have different eye colours. Wendy is gonna notice if she decides sucking face is her activity." He soon however shuddered at the thought.

"No problems; my sister gave me coloured contacts yesterday." Stan finished packing his things into his bag, before going to pick out what Craig was going to wear for the day. "Ironically there's a blue pair and a chocolate pair so we'll be cool with that."

"Good, because I don't wanna be beaten by the likes of you anytime soon." His lips formed an evil smirk.

"Well, All I wanna do is prove that everyone is about observant as a child." Stan threw a pair of baggy blue jeans and a brown shirt on the bed beside his beanie, red scarf and the school's football jersey of green and white. "There's the clothes for today."

Craig raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and pulling off his blue turtleneck and black skinny jeans. His hat and converse soon followed, and he flicked his fringe slightly. "There is yours. Hope it's not too gay for your tastes."

Stan shrugged before letting his robe drop into a mess on the floor. He picked up Craig's turtleneck and stretched it a few times before chucking it over his head and pulling it down. He frowned and pulled on the neck. "How the hell do you wear this?"

"Quite easily actually." Craig threw the brown shirt on and started buttoning it up at the front and stretching his arms out to show the obvious baggage in it. "You know you could wear tight stuff and get away with it right? People would drool over you."

"I guess, but I feel more comfortable not drawing more attention to myself sometimes." He pulled up the jeans, and struggled to get them done up. Once he did, he thought they would rip any second. "Jesus Christ dude! Are these like girl's size or something? What happens if you get aroused?"

Craig smirked and pulled the baggy jeans on. "I've learnt to control myself with that. Though I think I can let loose if these are what you wear constantly. That's the real reason you wear these right?"

"No!" Stan frowned and pulled Craig's hat on. It felt funny since he was so use to his beanie, but he could deal with it.

Craig tussled his fringe around his forehead messily and pulled the beanie on. They both looked in the mirror at the same time, and nodded in partial disbelief and partial amusement.

"This is going to be so much fun." Craig commented as he quickly pushed Stan's fringe to the side. "That's better. Just need contacts and we're good to go."

Stan grab a couple of small boxes from his bathroom, and handed Craig the one with the blue stripes on it. They both opened them up and looked at each other nervously before going to work. After a few grunts and yelps in pain; they had both achieved to place both contacts it. Craig smirked and Stan smiled in triumph.

"So, its like fifteen minutes til the guys get here, so we may as well get some basic things covered before we head off." Stan said softly. "Your guys are coming here too yeah?"

"That's right." Craig pondered for a moment, before clearing his voice and speaking again. "So your voice is kinda gravely right?"

Stan blinked a few times at how accurate he sounded before swallowing and speaking. "And your's is kinda nasally and higher pitched."

"Geez, didn't realise I sounded that bad." Craig chuckled and tapped his chin. "Well, I guess you just gotta act like you don't care about much. And don't panic if Tweek grabs the chain on your pants; its like his safety net at school without getting busted for indecency."

Stan cocked an eyebrow. "So what does he usually grab then?"

"My hand you pervert. Also, Clyde will try to sway you to date girls. Flip him off every time he starts talking about them."

"Well, that sounds fun." Stan smirked. "Oh, Kenny will try to sway you into sex. Just think of a counter remark and he shuts up. Cartman you just ignore until Kyle arches up, then you attack him too. And Kyle tends to get a bit touchy-feely outside of public view."

"And Wendy?"

"Just um, do what you think I'd do to her."

"So attempt to puke on her, got it." Craig rolled his eyes at Stan' disapproving look. It did however look strange considering it wasn't really Stan, but himself looking at him.

The doorbell rang no later, and they picked up each other's bag before going down the staircase. Craig; dressed as Stan grabbed the door and opened it with a soft smile.

"Hey guys." He said calmly, and Stan; dressed as Craig mustered a smirk.

_This is gonna be too easy. _Stan thought to himself as he walked behind the rest of them.


	3. Authors Apologies

Hello those still waiting for this story to be updated. I finally have the chance to do so!

But due to so much inactivity on this account, the story will be put up here:

u/4558318/tigertutu

So go and watch that space for updates! I apologise so much; but you get so busy with life and the like.


End file.
